


Outcast To A Party

by LancePuns



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [15]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dress Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, Haru being Haru, Party, Ryuji doesn't say fuck, aka being extra af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: Ryuji doesn't think he belongs at fancy business parties with Haru, but Haru convinces him otherwise.Fluffcember Day 15: Fancy Party
Relationships: Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902
Kudos: 13





	Outcast To A Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I LOVE this ship so much. They are soft babes. They are perfect for one another.
> 
> I always wanted to do Haruji or RyuHaru or whatever you wanna call it, and this was the perfect time to do it.
> 
> Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21

Ryuji was pretty sure he wasn’t cut out for these clothes. A tailored suit vest, a button up undershirt, a yellow tie, a pair of dress shoes? None of these felt right on him, even if Haru insisted that she’d pay for him to get fitted. Ren offered to help him while shopping, just to allow Haru to take care of her own outfit. He said he wanted to get fit for his wedding (he hadn’t proposed yet, but he was planning to do so soon). But Ryuji, standing there in the front hall of the Okumura estate, knew he wasn’t meant to be in something like this. He was meant for airy athletic wear, not the multi-layered tuxedo look that made him feel like every room was a sauna.

He fiddled with his phone, taking a break from his gloves (thank god) to scroll through social media. He wasn’t going to rush Haru to get ready, he knew she tended to go all out for these fancy business parties. There was one time they had to cut a date short at 2 PM just so she could get ready for a party that night at 7 PM. This one happened to give her a plus one, as a few of the parties prior had. She always invited him, but he hadn’t accepted any time until now.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go with her to a party, but he didn’t feel like he belonged there. Firstly, he was absolutely  _ not _ a rich person, so the whole culture was absolute bullshit to him. Secondly, she would be  _ seen with him _ by her  _ peers _ . He conceded when they first started dating that people seeing her around him in public wouldn’t matter, especially since she was not as famous as her father had been. But at a business party? That wasn’t public, that was people who she could be making business relations with, seeing her with someone like him. And he just couldn’t let that happen.

Of course, Haru thought the idea was bogus and told him he shouldn’t think so lowly of himself, but Ryuji never conceded until earlier this week. He didn’t have a particular reason to accept this time, but her nagging at him to just go with her one of these times wore him down and he accepted the invitation. He was beginning to have second thoughts the more he fiddled with his phone and waited.

He heard clicking on the floor, looked up, and his doubts were completely nullified and his jaw dropped.

Haru was wearing a dark purple corset that connected to a long, magenta skirt that started above her waist and flowed to just below her knees. The two pieces were connected by a ribbon that was tied around her body and knotted at the front, and all of it was covered by a thin, see-through tulle that covered most of her outfit. She wore a double-loop bracelet, earrings that looked like daggers, and...is that mascara? He knew she went all out, but he didn’t realize she would look  _ this _ stunning.

Her heels clicked on the floor in front of him as she stopped, a smile as sweet as one of Ann’s pastries appearing as she looked at him. “I hope I didn’t keep you, Ryu. Are you ready?”

Ryuji shook his head a little to snap out of his daze. “You look great, Haru. Yeah, I’m ready.” He held his arm out, and she took it with a giggle.

“Thank you! I’m glad you’re coming with me this time.” The two began walking outside, Haru’s limo arriving outside and waiting for them as they continued their conversation. “The tailor did very well with you.”

Ryuji wasn’t sure if he would have agreed before, but hearing Haru say so, he knew she was right. And maybe, because of that, he’d be alright with all the stares. Eff ‘em. He’ll be with Haru, and she loves him. That’s all that matters tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> By the by, both outfits I used here are from P5A's Masquerade Party, and I absolutely love those outfits, so I decided to use them for this. If you're curious and want a visual, go ahead and look "P5A Masquerade Party", you'll find them.


End file.
